Obsession
by Katsukaru
Summary: Izaya would do anything in order to have Shizuo. Anything. Even if he must kill, steal..he would do it. Anything, for his love. ((Yandere Izaya!))
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!  
x-x-x-x  
Izaya despised Vorona. He absolutely did not like her. Which was surprising, since he did say he "loves" all humanity. He does, in fact, but not Vorona.

He hated how she touched Shizuo. He hated how she got gifts from Shizuo. He hated how she was loved by Shizuo. He hated it. He HATED it.

The fact that Vorona and Shizuo are couples disgusts him. Why can't he have Shizuo? Why isn't he the one in Vorona's place? Why? Why? Why?

Well, he did in fact, date Shizuo. But when the ex-bartender met the beautiful Russian, it all happened in a snap. They broke up.  
How unbelievable it was to the raven.

'_What did Shizuo see in Vorona? She's just an emotionless blonde. An assassin too. Is it her looks? Her personality? What is it?!'_

Ah, the informant thought and thought. He thought by himself, as he looked on the actions of the young couple. Was it stalking? No, no. It was just investigating. Yes, it is not stalking. _Not at all_.  
Whenever Namie went home, he immediately opened his files on his computer to do his daily research. Shizuo and Vorona's latest trip, location, _everything_. He needed to know. Anything, for him to find out what Shizuo liked in Vorona. But, he didn't find anything. Nothing. So he came up with the solution.

Perhaps it wasn't her looks or personality, but the soul itself.

Now, how would you get rid of a soul? There isn't a way. But there's a way on how to send a soul somewhere else. What is it?  
The answer...  
Killing.


	2. Chapter 2

Rage. Vengeance. Maliciousness. All the negative and cruel thoughts has come to Izaya Orihara. Seeing Vorona and Shizuo together pained him. It pissed him off.  
Izaya has forcefully slammed his left hand, which was curled up in a fist, on the desk. With enough force, for the keyboard to jump up in fright. He stood up, and looked out to the window, to see his precious humans. Their smiling faces, their cheerful laugh, their optimism; he sneered in disgust. Oh, how it's fun to ruin that. Yes, his hobby. His beautiful, exciting hobby. The sadist loves to wipe off smiles on human's faces. Or even better, loves to turn them to suiciding. He loves it, and adores it.  
Sadistic personality disorder?  
Hah...  
HAH.  
...

Perhaps so.

At the thought, Izaya chuckled. He chuckled softly. Then hard. Which turned to laughs. Hysterical laughs.  
How fucked up.  
He never intended to be like this. He just expected a good, well-earning job. Well, until he met him. That man, who Izaya does not regret meeting, even if he's the sole culprit. All goes back to high school.

-Flashback-

"Izaya!"  
Shinra bursted through the classroom door, to see the raven examining his beloved humans playing football outside.  
'How ruthless.' Izaya thought as he sees the players shoving and pushing each other. He then turned around to face his "only" friend.  
"Come down to the field! There's someone I want you to meet!"  
The intelligent, cheerful teen kept his usual smile up. Who knows what is hidden under. Insanity? Haha.  
Izaya smirked, as he then walked down. Shinra followed behind, and continued until they got down the school's field.  
When they were there, Izaya grinned. His eyes widened, his teeth showed, all from interest.  
There shows a blond man, fighting and throwing men around the fields. More and more men came, and more and more clothes came off. As the result, there lies many bodies, as the blond still stood.  
When Izaya first saw him, well, you could say, he fell in love. The way he's so unpredictable; the way he fought so inhumane; beautiful.  
"There, there! His name is Shizuo Heiwajima! Shizuo, meet Izaya Orihara!"  
Shinra came pass the lying men, and to Shizuo, pointing at the raven. The raven looked at him with a mischievous smirk, while Shizuo looked back, with a frown.  
"My, hello, Shizuo. Or should I say, Shizu-chan?"  
Izaya said, with such a evil look and tone. He walked towards to the blonde, as his hands were in his pockets.  
Shizuo kept on his frown, and scrunched his eyebrows when Izaya came closer.  
"I don't like you."  
Oh, such beautiful words to say to a stranger. But Shizuo couldn't help it. Seeing the grin made him irritated. He never liked prideful people anyways.  
Truthfully, Izaya was quite taken back. But like hell, he'll show that. Instead, he'll act along.  
"Oh? That's nice to hear, Shi-zu-chan. I wanted to have fun with you.~"  
Izaya came in closer, then as quick as light, Shizuo threw a punch. Izaya gracefully dodged. If it was more possible, he swiftly got out a knife, and faster than light, went behind. Before Shizuo came to face towards him, he got out his knife. Izaya's hand moved horizontally, creating a large gash on the blonde's chest.  
Before it got more out of hand, Shinra jumped in and touched Shizuo's shoulder.  
"That's enough! Let's go Shizuo. See you later Izaya!" Shinra led the blonde out and waved to the informant.  
Before they left, Shizuo turned back to Izaya with a glare.  
"You disgust me."

x-x-x-x

Now, how would this scene affect Izaya?  
The fact of how Shizuo hated Izaya at first sight, the fact of how Izaya loved a person that hated him, it fascinated him.  
After that day, Izaya has come to stalk Shizuo. That has come to a hobby and habit. A horrible habit, which made him love other humans too, for their fascinating actions.  
When he learned how Shizuo will never love him, he decided to make it hate. Thus started, Shizuo and Izaya, their fightings in Ikebukuro.

But few months before, Shizuo has founded out he actually liked Izaya. He found that messed up, but still, can't control his feelings after all. He went to the raven's house and confessed, which Izaya replied by kissing him quite forcefully on the lips. And from that day, the fighting stopped. What became is the relationship of the monster of Ikebukuro and the information broker of Shinjuku.

Sadly, that ended soon after. While Shizuo was on his job, he met a woman. A beautiful, stunning woman. Blond hair flowing in the wind, with provocative clothing; a prepossessing sight.  
So then, he became close friends with her. Then, they started dating. Fast, yes?  
Izaya soon found out later, and argued. As the result of that, they broke up, and Shizuo continued dating Vorona.  
They don't fight, no. They was a perfect match. And that, pissed Izaya off.  
Thus began, Izaya, and his "yandere" personality.  
x-x-x-x  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the chapter. I have been organizing and such on the plot... Hopefully, the next chapter will come sooner.


End file.
